


Don't forget the scarf

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems like Kyoutani wants to get sick... good thing Yahaba is there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't forget the scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by my friend Ania
> 
> Wear scarves when it's cold outside, kids

"You can't just go out like that!"  
„Can’t I? And who's going to stop me?" Kyoutani asked rhetorically. They had been there before. He knew very well how it was going to end.  
"I am" Yahaba answered moving quickly towards Kyoutani. He grabbed the other's wrist and pulled him closer.He forcefully kissed him leaving him gasping for air. Their kisses always dripped with passion and exposed how they felt. Yahaba's other hand slowly went up Kyoutani's arm and behind his neck. Yahaba pulled back, defly throwing the end of the scarf around Kyoutani's neck.  
"Now you’re allowed go" Yahaba swiftly moved to kiss Kyoutani on his cheek, smirked and turned around. He headed for his room. "Have a nice day" he sing-songed, waving lightly.


End file.
